Flowing In The Wind
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: What is up with Akashi's jacket? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

After school practice for the basketball club was about to begin and the five starters of Teiko Middle School, excluding Akashi, was already in the gym shooting hoops.

Kuroko, as always, was trying to get at least one basketball to get into the basket, but to no avail. He would take a few seconds to aim, then release the ball. The basketball would just hit the rim, and bounce off to the other side of the gym. Then, the light bluenette would run after it like an owner trying to catch its bunny. With the same stoic expression he always has on, the process would start all over again.

The other four were just pitying him and trying to encourage him while shooting their own baskets and getting the ball in every time.

"Come on, Tetsu. It's not that hard," Aomine said while looking at his shadow and shooting his own basketball one-handed, the other hand on his hip, without looking where the basket was. And of course, the ball went in.

"Aominecchi! Don't be such a show-off!" Kise scolded while copying exactly what the ace just did seconds ago. Also, with the basketball landing into the hoop.

"Says the guy who just showed off," Midorima scoffed while throwing his basketball from the other side of the court. Again, the ball fell in.

Kuroko, already annoyed as he was before they "encouraged" him, used his Ignite Pass Kai and the ball ended up hitting the model right in the gut.

"Gahh! Kurokocchiiiiiiiii! That hurt!" Kise complained while kneeling on the floor.

"You know, you guys aren't supposed to learn those moves yet until high school," Murasakibara reminded the four while walking over to a basket with a ball and placing it into the basket. He then started to eat a family sized bag of purple chips that magically poofed in his hands.

.

.

"Oops..." Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, and Midorima realized.

.

.

The gymnasium doors burst open dramatically and in came the red-haired captain with his jacket upon his shoulders. Strutting towards the Generation of Miracles, he announced, "Warm-up and practice, everyone. We need to be ready to defeat our opponents in the next match," with his jacket swaying up and down as if there was a wind indoors. Of course, everyone noticed this strange happening and just stood there, staring at the a flowin' jacket.

After a few seconds, the ace was the first to break the odd silence.

"What are you, a superhero or somethin'?" Aomine questioned.

"Or in this case, the villain," Kise corrected.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, unamused, "Ryouta," he stated, jacket a flowin'.

Being as slow as he was, Kise happily responded, "Yes?"

"Your training menu is doubled," Akashi bluntly demanded, jacket still a flowin'.

"Waaahh?!" Kise cried out.

"Tripled," ordered the captain, the a flowin' speeds up.

"No, thank you!" Kise politely screamed.

"Quadrupled?" challenged the redhead, the a flowin' slows down.

"I'll be quiet now..." whispered the blond.

"Good," Akashi answered, crossing his arms, the jacket a flowin' at a moderate pace.

.

.

*flutter* *flutter*

.

.

"Um, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko raised his hand.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"Is there a breeze around you? Your jacket seems to be moving on its own," Kuroko asked, pointing to the noted object.

.

.

*flutter* *flutter*

.

.

"I look bad-ass, ne?" Akashi smirked, ignoring the question.

.

.

*flutter* *flutter*

.

.

_"...It's still flowing...," _Kuroko thought.

_"It just won't stop...," _Aomine wondered.

_"...He's been posing like that for a while now...," _Kise pondered.

_"He defied the law of relativity...," _Midorima studied.

_"...Hmm~...," _Murasakibara mused.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake:

The next day for afternoon practice, Aomine was the first to walk into the locker room, his jacket sailing upon his shoulders.

*flutter* *flutter*

"Ah. Good afternoon, Aomine-kun," Kuroko came in and greeted, a jacket also lying horizontally on his shoulders.

"Sup, Tetsu," replied the bluenette.

*flutter* *flutter*

"Oh! Kurokocchi and Aominecchi are already here!" yelled Kise as he walked in the locker room, his basketball covering flying on top of his shoulders.

"Hello, Kise-kun," Kuroko responded.

"Shut up! You're too loud!" Aomine snapped.

*flutter* *flutter*

Midorima stepped into the room, "What is with the noise in here? Be quiet," he scolded the blond and bluenette, an athletic coat swaying along his shoulders.

*flutter* *flutter*

"What a fun party~," Murasakibara commented once he entered the area, also having a cape-like outerwear hovering upon his shoulders.

*flutter* *flutter*

While this whole commotion was occurring, no one noticed the redheaded captain in the doorway, with a look of disbelief etched on his face. His own bad-assness had been sucked away and sprinkled upon his teammates, while his own jacket lies limp on his shoulder and against his back.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


End file.
